Love The Way You Lie
by Nino Anatomy
Summary: Es ist ein Monat vergangen, nachdem Meredith und Derek geheiratet haben. Beide werden sich fragen, ob sie doch noch richtig heiraten wollen oder ob ihnen die Post-It-Hochzeit reicht. Sowohl George als auch Izzie überleben.


Teil 1

**Meredith's & Dereks Schlafzimmer**

„Klock..Klock…Klock", ertönte es an der Wand. Mit einem Hammer rammte Derek einen Nagel in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer. „Mein Mann ist nicht nur Chirurg, sondern auch ein prima Handwerker", scherzte Meredith liebevoll.

„Das habe ich im VHS-Kurs gelernt", witzelte Derek.

„Ich habe dir Milch und Kekse mitgebracht, falls der Handwerker hungrig ist."

„Danke, mein Schatz. Musst du denn nicht gleich los?".

„Sag mal, was für ein Bild hängst du über unser Bett auf?",

„Gar keines", antwortete Derek hasch.

„Wie keines?", fragte sie verwundert.

In Derek's Gesicht macht sich ein breites Lächeln breit. Es war dieses typische McDreamy lächeln, dass sie so bezauberte, dass ihr nichts mehr wichtig war.

„Da kommt unsere Hochzeitsurkunde rauf!", sagte er stolz.

„Unsere Hochzeitsurkunde? Das ist doch nur ein Post-It".

„Es kann doch trozdem oberhalb unseres Bettes liegen?". Derek nahm einen Bilderrahmen und legte das Post-It, was zuvor auf dem Nachttisch lag, zwischen Glas und den Deckel.

„Willst du es aufhängen?". Derek reicht ihr den Bilderrahmen.

Meredith schaute verstutzt. „Öh, ja. Lass uns es gemeinsam aufhängen."

Beide stiegen auf das Bett und krochen bis zur Wand. „Bereit?", fragte er. Meredith nickte.

„Auf 3? 1.2.3!". Sie hangen ihre Heiratsurkunde auf. Beide lächelten sich an.

„So sieht unser Zimmer doch schon viel besser aus". Derek schaute sich im Zimmer um.

„Stimmt. Die Wand sieht nicht mehr so leer aus", sagte Meredith lächelnd. Sie schauten sich an und ihre Lippen kamen immer näher, bis sie sich berührten.

**Im Krankenhaus**

Lexie stand vor einem Tisch und sortierte Akten. Mark kam ihr entgegen. „Brauchst du etwas Hilfe?". „Du willst, dass ich bei dir einziehe?, schoss sie in den Raum. Mark schaute entsetzt von Lexies Stärke.

Mark seufzte. „Ja, ich will mit dir in meiner Wohnung leben." Lexie tat so, als ob sie die Akten lesen würde. „Ich kann es noch nicht. Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen. Wir sollten uns besser kennenlernen, bevor wir einen Schritt weitergehen."

„Ich wünsche mir nichts anderes, neben dir aufzuwachen und dir beim Schlafen zuzusehen", betonte Mark. „Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich mich durch diese Standard-Schmeichelei rumkriegen lassen?", fragte sie entzürnd.

Bevor Mark etwas sagen konnte, stieß sie schon nach. „Ich glaub's einfach nicht.". Sie schlug die Akten in den Schrank und ging ohne Blick zu ihm davon.

„Und dafür bemühe ich mich?", schrie Mark.

**Im Krankenzimmer**

Die Tür öffnete sich. In dem Zimmer befanden sich mehrere Luftballons und Glitzerlianen. George hat heute Geburtstag und das musste natürlich gefeiert werden. Mittlerweile war er nicht mehr auf der Intensivstation, sondern in der plastischen Chirurgie. Mark sollte ihm in einigen Tagen ein neues Gesicht verschaffen, was durch den Unfall entstellt wurde.

„Na, wie geht's denn unserem Geburtstagskind?", fragte Miranda mit einem Geschenk, sowie einer Vase mit schönen Blumen, in der Hand.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich an meinem Geburtstag im Krankenhaus liege, mein Gesicht total entstellt ist und ich recht müde bin, geht es mir ganz gut", sagte George ironisch.

„Sorry, ich hab vergessen, dass ich nicht mehr danach fragen soll." Miranda verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht schlimm, sie können ja auch nichts dafür", entgegnete er.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und öffnete sich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag", riefen Cristina und Owen in den Raum. Beide waren mit einem großen Geschenk angekommen. „Danke..", sagte er hustend.

„Und wie geht's dir heute so?", fragte Cristina nach. „Frag besser nicht nach!", rief Miranda stürmisch. Cristina erschrack. „Tschuldigung!".

„Weiß denn jemand, wo Dr. Sloan ist?", fragte George. „Er wollte mir sagen, wann ich mein neues Gesicht bekommen würde."

„Er wird sicherlich gleich kommen", sagte Owen. „Freust du dich schon auf heute Abend?".

„Ihr wollt wirklich meinen Geburtstag in diesem Zimmer feiern?". George versuchte zu Lachen, was ihm nicht gelang. Owen nickte.

„Ihr müsst es aber nicht." Cristina ging zu Georges Bett und hielt seine Hand. „Wir müssen es nicht, wir wollen es aber." Nach kurzem Zögern drückte er ihre Hand fest.

**In Meredith's Küche**

„Izzie, du musst nicht so viele Muffins backen!", sagte Alex sorgevoll.

„Ich will es aber machen. Außerdem ist heute Georges Geburtstag und ich will ihm damit eine Überraschung bereiten", sagte Izzie lächelnd.

„Als Denny starb, hast du auch so viele Muffins gebacken. Bist du dir sicher, dass du O'Malley eine Überraschung bereiten willst, oder versuchst du damit die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten?".

„Das kann man nicht vergleichen. Mir geht es gut. Wirklich", strahlte Izzie. „Ich will einfach, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst", sagte er.

Sie legte den Rührbesen hin und ging zu Alex. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen". Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Beide lehnten ihre Stirn aufeinander. „Ich versuche es, aber ich habe einfach Angst, dich zu verlieren."

Izzie küsste ihm auf die Stirn. Sie lief zum Backofen, öffnete diesem und brachte ein Blech frischgebackener Muffins hervor. Sie nahm einen Muffin in die Hand, ging wieder zu Alex und reichte ihm den Muffin in seine Hand.

„Hier, probier mal!", sagte Izzie. Alex nahm ein Bissen von dem Muffin. „Schmeckt wie immer fantastisch!". Alex lächelte sie an.

**In Callies Zimmer**

„Bist du abfahrtbereit?", fragte Arizona.

Sie schaute entsetzt in Callies Zimmer. „Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie. Callies ganze Kleidung lag im Zimmer verstreut. Vorallem auf dem Bett lagen mindestens 10 Kleider.

„Ich finde einfach nicht das richtige Outfit", sagte Callie gestresst.

„So wirst du es ganz sicherlich nicht finden. In diesem Chaos würde niemand etwas finden."

„ Was soll ich bloß nur anziehen? Wir müssen um 20 Uhr im Krankenhaus sein, um Georges Geburtstag zu feiern und wir sind immer noch hier."

„Was für ein Kleid willst du denn anziehen?". Arizona arbeitete sich durch das Chaos.

„Weißt du was? Such einfach eines aus!", sagte Callie. „Wenn ich eines aussuchen muss, dann sind wir in einer Woche noch nicht mal fertig."

„Okay, dann lass mal sehen!".

**In Dereks Auto**

„Hast du das Geschenk mitgenommen", fragte Meredith.

Derek schaute zum Hintersitzt. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Verdammt", meckerte er. „Sag mir nicht, dass du das Geschenk bei uns vergessen hast?". Meredith wurde etwas wütend.

„Ja, reingelegt!", scherzte Derek. „Du bist doof!", sagte Meredith ironisch. Sie gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf seinen Oberarm. „Aua, das tat weh."

„Stell dich nicht so an. Wer hat denn gerade meinen Puls in die Höhe getrieben?".

„Das war ich nicht. Wenn du dich so schnell in die Irre führen lässt". Derek streckte die Zunge heraus.

„Du bist gemein!".

**In Georges Krankenzimmer**

Langsam fanden sich alle zur Feier ein. Im Raum wurde ein Tisch aufgebaut, wo viele Geschenke raufgelegt worden. Alle hatten sich schick gemacht. Owen öffnete die Sektflasche, während Miranda die Wärmedeckel des Buffets öffnete.

„Mark, könntest du kurz mal kommen?", fragte George. „Tut mir Leid, O'Malley. Dass ich heute nicht zu dir gekommen bin. Ich habe es nicht geschafft."

„Okay, ich hatte Angst, dass du mir mein Gesicht nicht wieder herrichten kannst. Und da ich heute Geburtstag habe, dich davor gedrückt hast, mir es zu sagen."

„Nein, wenn ich dir etwas sagen muss, dann werde ich es tun. Ich werde dir nichts verheimlichen." Mark nickte und schaute zu Lexie, die ihn bewusst ignorierte.

„Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, wann ich mein neues Gesicht bekomme?".

Mark schaute weiterhin zu Lexie und hörte gar nicht zu. „Mark?", rief George.

„Ja, O'Malley?". „Wann bekomme ich mein neues Gesicht?".

„Ich werde dich noch diese Woche operieren."

„Schon diese Woche?". George versuchte zu strahlen.

„Betrachte es als mein Geburtstagsgeschenk", scherzte er. „Damit verwirklichst du mir den größten Wunsch, den ich derzeit habe. Danke."

Endlich kamen auch Meredith und Derek an. „Entschuldigung, das wir zu spät sind!, platzte Meredith heraus. „Keine Sorgen, das ist nicht schlimm", sagte Owen. „Wir haben noch nicht angefangen. Wollt ihr ein Glas Sekt?".

„Iz, kannst du bitte dafür sorgen, dass alle ruhig sind?", fragte George. Sie nahm ein leere Glas und tippte mit einer Gabel daran, so dass ein Ton erklang und alle leise wurden.

„Ich möchte euch etwas sagen. Ich bin euch dafür dankbar, dass ihr mich in dieser schweren Zeit so unterstützt. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich das gut machen kann. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin einfach sprachlos und wünsche euch ein schönen Abend und guten Apettit!".


End file.
